eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Yorgunum Anla
|year=2000 |position=10th |points=59 |previous=Dön Artık |next=Sevgiliye Son }} Yorgunum Anla was the Turkish entry at the 2000 Contest performed by Pınar Ayhan & The SOS. The song was written by Ayhan and her backing band. It was performed bilingually in Turkish and English on the night of the contest but was never officially released bilingually. It was performed 22nd out of 25 entries on the night, following debuting country Latvia, and preceding Ireland. After the conclusion of voting, it placed 10th with 59 points. Lyrics Turkish/English= Bak, akan o her damla bir yana Sararıyor geçmiş sayfamda İzleri siliniyor, renkleri soluyor Sevgisiz anıların Çal, benim için son bir defa çal Yüreğimin sızısını al Al götür uzağına, sevgisiz anıların Acısına yanarım Duyuyor musun kırgın sessizliğimi, sustuğum anda? Kapıyor musun hala bana gözlerini? Yorgunum anla Duyuyor musun kırgın sessizliğimi, sustuğum anda? Kapıyor musun hala bana gözlerini? Yorgunum anla Artık izleri siliniyor Renkleri soluyor Sevgisiz anıların Cry for the song that's playin' round and round You used to sing just for me all alone And it hurts my heart to know The love we shared so long will follow you like a nightmare Then you will care Do you hear the sound of silence, the moment I don't wanna talk and cry? Do you really close your eyes? Don't you see I'm weary? Tell me why Do you hear the sound of silence, the moment I don't wanna talk and cry? Do you really close your eyes? Don't you see I'm weary? Tell me why Duyuyor musun kırgın sessizliğimi, sustuğum anda? Kapıyor musun hala bana gözlerini? Dönmedim sana, kalbine gizle beni Yorgunum artık, anla benihttp://diggiloo.net/?2000tr Translation by Hakan Tezonar (through German). |-| Translation= Look, every tear is rolling down my cheek My sheet of the past is turning yellow The tracks are covered up, the colours are fading Memories without love Play it for me for the last time Take the sorrow from my heart Take the memories without love and carry them far away I suffer from their sadness Do you hear my aggrieved silence the moment I don't speak? Do you still close your eyes to me? Understand that I'm weary Do you hear my aggrieved silence the moment I don't speak? Do you still close your eyes to me? Understand that I'm weary At last the tracks are covered The colours are fading Memories without love Cry for the song that's playin' round and round You used to sing just for me all alone And it hurts my heart to know The love we shared so long will follow you like a nightmare Then you will care Do you hear the sound of silence, the moment I don't wanna talk and cry? Do you really close your eyes? Don't you see I'm weary? Tell me why Do you hear the sound of silence, the moment I don't wanna talk and cry? Do you really close your eyes? Don't you see I'm weary? Tell me why Do you hear my aggrieved silence the moment I don't speak? Do you still close your eyes to me? I won't come back to you, keep me secretly in your heart Understand me at last, I'm weary References Videos Category:Turkey Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2000 Category:21st Century Eurovision